Na Konia RoyEd
by Musiek
Summary: Co się dzieje kiedy Riza ma wolne...


Dzień w centrali był dziś nad wyraz spokojny. Upał doskwierał dziś niemiłosiernie, mieszkańcy albo chłodzili się w domach, a Ci co mogli wyjechali gdzieś po za ciasne uliczki Central City. Nawet Scar dziś nie dokazywał... Ktoś by pewnie powiedział, żyć nie umierać, ale nie On. Roy Mustang siedział w swoim gabinecie i próbował skupić się nad wypełnianiem papierów, co przy aktualnym stanie rzeczy spaliło na panewce. Że też dziś Riza musiała sobie wziąć wolne. Zrezygnowany Roy rozciągnął się w fotelu. Miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Nawet Marszałek wyjechał, a On? Musiał siedzieć w kwaterze głównej, kiedy połowa wojskowych już dawno w domach. Kiedy spojrzał w okno i z nie małą ulgą stwierdził, że słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, ale kiedy spojrzał na biurko i zobaczył stertę papierów, cały zapał go opuścił. Po chwili rozległ się odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu.  
- Kwatera główna, Roy Mustang przy telefonie. W czym mogę pomóc. - Zapytał znudzony, myśląc że to znowu Huhges dzwoni, by pochwalić się nowym osiągnięciem Elicii.  
~ Pułkowniku, tu Riza. Dzwonię by zapytać, czy da sobie pan radę sam z dokumentami, bo jeśli tak to bym wzięła wolne na resztę wieczoru. - Powiedziała na jednym wydechu. Już miał powiedzieć, że nie da, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł Havoc. I nagle w jego głowie zrodziła się pewna Idea.  
- Wiesz co Riza? Dam radę, najwyżej zarwę nockę. Nie musisz przychodzić. - Odparł.  
~ Ależ Pułkowniku. Nie może Pan. Powinnam przyjść, po za tym, ten babski wieczorek u Glorii wcale nie jest taki ważny.  
- Babski wieczorek? Idź i baw się dobrze. Mną się nie martw, dam rade..  
~ Ależ...  
- To rozkaz.- Rzucił tylko i odłożył słuchawkę, a po chwili zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych - No to kto jest gotów, żeby wyskoczyć dziś z kasy?  
- Co ma pan na myśli? - Zapytał przerażony Furey, który już pewnie myślał, że przełożony chce ich oskubać i zwiać na Kube.  
- Marszałka nie ma, Riza ma dziś wolne, to i my możemy zrobić sobie przerwę. - Mruknął Roy.  
- Ja jestem jak najbardziej za. - Poparł pułkownika, Jean.  
- Więc tak. Havoc- wiesz co masz zrobić. Breda, załatw coś mocniejszego, piwo, wino cokolwiek. Tylko nie wracaj z winaczem w kartonikach. Vato- Zadzwoń do Hughesa i niech przyniesie przekąski. Ja załatwię stół, a Ty Kain...  
- Tak? - Zapytał najwyraźniej podekscytowany.  
- Siedź z boku i nam nie przesadzaj. - Rzucił Mustang z dzikiej doliny.  
Po chwili wszyscy zabrali się, za wykonanie powierzonych im zadań. Havoc zaś wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył w kierunku skrzydła, w którym znajdował się ten głównodowodzącego. Na miejscu zastał młodą ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej nie miała nic do roboty, bo czytała książkę pod tytułem- "Dlaczego Faceci kochają zołzy."

- Dolores słonko, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem! - rzucił na powitanie. - Ile to już...?

- Pół godziny Havoc. Pół godziny. - Odparła oschle.  
- Ale dla mnie to tak samo, jak wieczność.  
- Przestań bredzić i gadaj czego chcesz!  
- No więc chcę jednej rzeczy...  
- Czego niby?  
- No wiesz.

- Jeśli chodzi o 'to', to zapomnij. Marszałek mnie zabije, jak następne zginą.  
- No daj spokój... Przecież, on ich nie pali, a nawet jeśli to się nawet nie zorientuje.  
- Dobra. - Mruknęła zrezygnowana podając mu klucze. - Byle szybko.  
- Jesteś normalnie aniołem Dolores. - Już miał się na nią rzucić, kiedy go uprzedziła i słodkim głosikiem oznajmiła.:  
- Jeśli się wyda, będziesz martwy.  
- Jak zawsze dramatyzujesz. - Odparł wszedł do pomieszczenia znajdującego się na samym końcu korytarza, po tym podszedł do ciemnej dębowej komody umieszczonej w kącie pomieszczenia i otworzył zamek w niej znajdujący kluczykiem który dostał od brunetki. Kiedy ją otworzył, jego oczom ukazał się stos brązowych drewnianych pudełek, ze zdobionym złotym napisem na wierzchu. Otwarł jedno i zobaczył to czego szukał.  
- Chodźcie do tatusia... Biedactwa, jak oni mogą was tu tak trzymać. - Mruknął wyjmując z pudełka cygaro. Z pewnością gdyby ktoś był świadkiem tej sceny, stwierdziłby że ten człowiek z całą pewnością ma problemy z głową. Kiedy już nacieszył zdobyczą, ostrożnie wsadził je z powrotem, wziął delikatnie dwa pudełka i ruszył z nimi powoli do gabinetu pułkownika. W gabinecie światła były przygaszone, a jedynym źródłem światła była lampa na biurku i na stole po środku gabinetu, którego wcześniej tu nie było. Stół ten był okrągły i pokryty zielonym materiałem, jak te znajdujące się w kasynie przy których grywa się w pokera. Na biurku stały talerze z przekąskami i kilka, jak nie kilkadziesiąt butelek whiskey bimbru, czystej i piwa. Jak tylko wszedł Havoc wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy stole, Roy rozdawał karty, Hughes rozlał whisky, a Havoc zapalił cygaro.  
- No to powiedz nam drogi nasz Pułkowniku, gdzież to podziała się Twa gołąbeczka? - Zapytał z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem Hughes.  
- Nie mam pojęcia o Co ci chodzi. - Mruknął. - Jeśli chodzi Ci o Tessy to już dawno z nią zerwałem.  
- Nie. Miałem na myśli Rizę.  
- Achh... Riza jest u jakiejś znajomej na babskim wieczorku.  
-Riza na babskim wieczorku? - Zapytał Vato, a siedzący obok Breda zakrztusił się właśnie przeżuwaną szarlotką.  
- Jeśli o dziewczynach mowa... - Zaczął Havoc.  
- Wiemy, wiemy. Chodzisz z Dolores, mówiłeś to juz tysiąc razy. - Odpowiedzieli chórkiem.  
- Zmieniając temat... - Tym razem zaczął Hughes. - Nie pokazałem wam nowych zdjęć Elicii. - Dokończył z szerokim uśmiechem i wyjął gruby album ze zdjęciami, po czym zaczął omawiać wszystkie zdjęcia po koleji.  
Jakieś trzy godziny później i 500 zdjęć później.  
- ... A tu Elicia jeździ na kucyku.... Tutaj uczy się pływać... I o.. Już koniec.- Zakończył najwyraźniej zawiedziony, że tak mało wziął zdjęć swojego małego skarba, reszta jednak przyjęła tę wiadomość jak najbardziej uradowana.  
- To w końcu gramy w tego pokera, czy się opierdalamy za przeproszeniem? - zapytał poddenerwowany Mustang.  
- A może od razu urządzimy zawody w picu piwa? - zaproponował Havoc.  
- Jestem za. - Rzucił Meas.  
- Ja jednak zrezygnuję. - Odparł Roy.  
- Pułkownik wymięka... ? - Wymknęło się Bredzie.  
- Wcale nie wymiękam, po prostu bym was wszystkich pobił na łeb i naszyje. - Najwyraźniej zbyt pewny siebie Mustang.  
- Roy przecież nas nie oszukasz. Przyznaj się, stchórzyłeś. - Powiedział najwyraźniej rozbawiony Hughes, na co Havoc zwinął ręce w kurze skrzydełka i naśladując kurę przeszedł się dookoła stołu, dzięki czemu reszta (prócz Mustanga) odpowiedziała na to głośnym śmiechem.  
- O co zakład!? - Zapytał rozwścieczony Mustang.  
- O co hnn... - zastanowił się Hughes- Ten kto przegra, zrobi to co każe zwycięzca. - rzucił poprawiając okulary.  
- Dobra. - Zgodził się płomienny.  
Po chwili obaj usiedli obok siebie przy stole i zaczęli pić, a Jean robił za sędzie. Po jakiś 6 piwach nagle Roy zachwiał się i zwalił pod stół, co oznaczało tylko jedno...  
- No i co? - Zapytał Havoc, zaglądając pod stół. - Miał pan nas zmiażdżyć, a sam pan robi za dywanik pod stołem. - Dodał po chwili, na co Roy burknął coś wkurzony, a reszta zawtórowała głośnym wybuchem śmiechu.  
- No to teraz czas na karę dla pana pułkownika. - Tym razem odezwał się Hughes i już miał coś dodać, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się i stanął w nich Edward Erlic.  
Havoc spojrzał na niego, a na jego twarz wpełzł szaleńczy uśmiech, szepnął coś na ucho Meas'owi i powoli podszedł do blondyna  
- Ja chyba już pójdę...? - Raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał...  
- Ależ nie idź, mamy do Ciebie małą prośbie... - Powiedział Hughes.  
- Otóż chcemy, żebyś nam pomógł.... - Dodał Havoc po czym nachylił się i powiedział blondynowi na ucho, żeby płomienny któy juz wygrzebał się spod stołu nie dosłyszał co jego podwładny planuje.  
- I myślisz, że na to się zgodzę!? - Zapytał oburzony Ed.

- Co? Dwie butelki czego...?

- Dobra wchodzę w to! - Wykrzyknął.  
- Więc teraz drogi pułkownik, jak na porządnego mustanga przystało weźmie i przewiezie Eda dookoła stołu w ramach kary. Powiedział rozbawiony Havoc.  
- Nie ma mowy... - Mustang już chciał protestować, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przegrał zakład, więc chcąc czy nie, stanął na czworaka po czym krzyknął.  
- Na konia, stalowy! - Na co Ten w odpowiedzi usiadł mu na plecach, a chwilę po tym byli w już w drodze dookoła stołu.  
- Zapomniał pan o efektach dźwiękowych. - Upomniał.ł go Breda pokładając się  
- Jak ja Ci zaraz dam efekty dźwiękowe, to....  
-To prędzej cała centrala dowie się, że pułkownik to taki żwawy tłumaczek. - Powiedział Jaen, na co Roy zrobił się czerwony, ale bez słowa ruszył dalej, tym razem wydając odgłosy jak rasowy koń. Kiedy Byli na przeciwko drzwi wejściowych, te nagle się otwarły i światło z korytarza oślepiło wszystkich znajdujących się w pokoju, po chwili jednak ich oczy się do niego przyzwyczaiły, a sami ze zgrozą odkryli, iż osobą która je otwarła była sama Riza! Mustang nie wiedząc co zrobić, żeby bardziej się nie wkopać, szybko zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągając przed siebie ręce w geście obrony krzyknął.: Nie mogę Ci pomóc. Jestem Koniem.!


End file.
